Turnmoil Hearts
by Kitty Neko
Summary: YY IK MS InuYGO crossover Yugi's a GIRL in this fic. 50 years ago Inuyasha yelled at Yugi and Sesshomaru. 50 years later they meet again. So what happens if they fnd lovers along the way? Kikyo bashing! DISCONTINUED
1. Yugi' POV

Heh... heh. Please don't kill me...  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(my interruptions)  
  
~*~  
  
~Yugi's P.O.V.~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Leave! Go with Sesshomaru for all I care!" Inuyasha snarled, throwing his little sisters stuffed animal (A/N: Did they have stuffed animals back then?) at her.  
  
Yugi began to cry,"D-demo... oni-san..."  
  
"Leave now, and don't come back!"  
  
Yugi obeyed the harsh voice of her older brother, Inuyasha, and ran out of the clearing that had been her home since her parents died, leaving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Yugi to fend for them selves.  
  
Yugi then lifted her head up and used her keen sense of smell to sniff out Sesshomaru. She then followed the trail to her other brother. "Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing here?! I thought you was going to try and help Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru stated as he caught Yugi, who had leaped towards him.  
  
The addressed sniffled before bursting into tears, burying her head into her older brother's chest, "I-I t-tried but h-he wanted m-me to-to l-leave too!"  
  
"Hush, imooto-san. It's all right. Let's head over to the waterfall and wait for Inuyasha to cool down a bit."  
  
"Okay!" Yugi chirped, feeling slightly happier.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
'Three days afterwards Kikiyo sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree. That same day Kikiyo died. I remember trying to pull out that arrow along with Sesshomaru. It never came out. It's been fifty years since then. He must've been awakened. I can sense him a little, but am to far away to pinpoint him even with a 250-kilometer radius.  
  
"Someday Oni-san I'll find you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Wahh!!! It to short!!! I'll still trying to make longer chapters. Gomen!  
  
Review please! 


	2. Inuyasha's world

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I still haven't found my floppy disk (mentioned in my other story), so I had to redo this chapter. Also, if you haven't noticed I moved this over to the Inuyasha category.  
  
I didn't make this clear in the first chapter, but Yugi's a female, half demon. Basically she has black ears, her hair is down and is naturally black and gold dyed and is dyed red at the tips. And about the radius thing I put in chapter one, forget about it I found that it wouldn't work with the story.  
  
I noticed that I forgot to put up the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR INUYASHA!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(My interruptions) ~*~  
  
~Inuyasha's P.O.V.~  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome pack her items in the future, or known as modern day Japan.  
  
"Wrench, are you done yet?" he demanded, sounding like a little kid.  
  
"Can't you have patience for once? I have a life here too, you know." Kagome replied, as if being called a wrench by Inuyasha was normal, which it is. "There! Done! Let's go!"  
  
'Done already? But I didn't see her put any ramen in (A/N: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, don't cha all agree?).' "Hold on a minute wrench!" he yelled, grabbing the handle of Kagome huge backpack, and causing Kagome to fall.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea Buster?!"  
  
"The big idea is you didn't put any ramen in!"  
  
"... So that's why my backpack felt lighter than usual!" Kagome stated, rubbing the back of her head, while Inuyasha suppressed the huge sweat drop that he could feel coming.  
  
Kagome ran down stairs to grab some ramen, while the white haired youkai sat down onto to Kagome's bed and began to muse in his own thoughts, 'We've already gone through so much already and have encountered Sesshomaru and Sango's little brother, Yami. I'm glad he didn't stay with us 'cause Kagome looked like she was going to drool over him. (A/N: Or so he thinks... ^_~) Yugi... She was only 10 when I was "killed" by Kikyo. She was suppose to be with Sesshomaru. I-I'll have to ask him about her. He should have at least some clues...'  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm done! Let's go!" Kagome yelled, scrambling up the stairs.  
  
"Finally! Come on, Wrench!" Inuyasha exaggerated his impatience, while lifting Kagome onto his back and carrying her backpack in his hand. He quickly sprinted to the Bone-Eaters Well and jumped inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's about time you two got back," a calm voice stated, while in the background Inuyasha heard a slap. Yup, it's everyone's favorite, perverted monk, Miroku.  
  
"It's Kagome's fault. She took so long to pack," Inuyasha pouted, turning his head to the side and crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him, "Me?! You're the one obsessed with ramen! You told me to go get some!"  
  
"I told you that you forgot to pack the ramen, not to bring it!"  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want anymore ramen? Fine! After you finish off the ramen I brought today, I'm not bringing anymore!" With that said, Kagome walked over to Kirara, head high.  
  
"W-what?! Th-that wasn't what I meant!" Inuyasha cried out, scampering after Kagome.  
  
"It wasn't? Well that's what it sounded like to me!" Kagome climbed onto Kirara behind Sango, who quickly broke into a run, with Inuyasha running beside them. Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga were left by the well, staring at them with blank expressions.  
  
Miroku turned to Shippo, "Hop on." After he began to run after them.  
  
None of them noticed Sesshoumaru until he jumped out from behind the tree where he had been waiting for them, successful blocking off their path.  
  
"He, he. Lord Sesshoumaru, it's Inuyasha!" came the annoying voice of Jaken.  
  
"I noticed Jaken. I do have eyes after all," Sesshoumaru sarcastically replied.  
  
"You guys leave! I can take care of this myself," Inuyasha ordered, drawing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"But Inuyasha! Are you sure you can handle him alone?" Shippo called out from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Yes! Now leave!" Inuyasha snapped back, he had to know what had happened to Yugi.  
  
Kirara and Miroku started to follow the path out of the scene, but found that Jaken was in their way. "No! You shall not leave!"  
  
"Jaken, let them go. They're of no concern of ours."  
  
"You wanna say that again, dog breath?!" Kagome yelled, drawing an arrow from her quiver.  
  
"Kagome! No! I want to deal with him!" Inuyasha yelled back, waving the Tetsusaiga in a threatening way. (A/N: For Sesshoumaru, not Kagome) Kagome reluctantly lower her arrow and Miroku and Kirara left, then doubling back to make sure Inuyasha would be all right and to their surprise Inuyasha sheathed the Tetusaiga.  
  
"Oh? Are you surrending?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.  
  
"Not a chance! And tel that stupiud slave of yours to leave."  
  
"Why you coward! Afraid of me are you-"  
  
"Silence Jaken, and please leave us."  
  
"But Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Jaken..." Sesshomaru growled in warning.  
  
"Yes my lord," Jaken quickly left.  
  
After he left, Inuyasha sat down on the grass and motioned Sesshomaru to do the same.  
  
"I want to know what happened to Yugi," he said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry about the cliffie but Mom's yelling at me.  
  
~*~  
  
anime girl2004: XP I changed my screen name because of you and Ellie.  
  
Neko Yugi's Hikari: Here's your update. What do you mean by 'see you on the other side'?  
  
YamiShadowCat22: If you read this chapter than you read more.  
  
K Yami Yugi29: How do you find it weird?  
  
Neko Star 2: First reviewer of my most unpopular story so far. Do want a Yugi plushie? 


	3. What happened

Konnichiwa minna-san! This update was not bad considering I've been neglecting my other for a while. (Suggestions for titles are still open! hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) After this update I plan to work on that one, floppy disk or not! After that I'll start working on Forgotten Memories again, I got this really cool inspiration for it. Oh, and one more thing on June 10th, I'll be going to China, so I can't promise any quick updates for a while but I'll still be working on it. I'll be posting chapters up when I get the chance, since I'll be going around China, either staying with my relatives (I've so many of them, I won't even bother trying to memorize them all. ') I think most of the time we'll be in the country- ish part and if I can't post any while I'm there then I'll post them all when I come back! I think that's all. Sorry for the ramble, I'm really excited about this trip, and don't want to disappoint my readers. Oh and Sesshoumaru's gonna be OOC in this chapter. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened, "So you finally decided to care about her, hmm? You want to know what happened? You're what happened."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes hardened a well at the accusation, "What do you mean by 'I'm what happened?!' And I have always care about Yugi!"  
  
Behind the bushes, the question that was running through everyone's minds was, 'Who is Yugi?' with the exception of Jaken and Kagome.  
  
In Jaken's mind, he was thinking, 'Lord Sesshoumaru knows yet another female?! Has the encounters with Lord Inuyasha's female friends corrupted him?!'  
  
However in Kagome's mind was filled with longing, sadness, and confusion, 'Yugi? Who is she? How is she connected to Inuyaha? A crush of his, now that he's over Kikyo? Wouldn't we have met her? Maybe he met her during his transformation? Damn it! I'm rambling! I'll never have a chance with him!!' She thought sadly.  
  
Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but no one noticed since they were paying strict attention to the conservation that was going on. Kagome pushed away her emotions and turned her attention back to it the best she could.  
  
"How you say that if you plotted to steal the Shikon Jewel, killed Kikyo, and blinded Kaeda's right eye, not to mention all the houses you destroyed and the villagers you killed! Do you remember how much Yugi loved to go there and play? It broke her heart when they looked at her with nothing but hate. After we tried to free you from the damned tree and failed she ran off and I haven't seen her since!" Sesshoumaru grounded out.  
  
Something in Miroku's mind clicked, 'That's the same story I heard from the traveler! If the priestess is this "Yugi," then she may be Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's little sister since she is a dog demon too!' This realization struck Miroku hard.  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo was currently trying to fight a sneeze, not noticing that his movements were causing the bush he was hiding behind to rustle and two brothers had noticed it.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his place on the ground and stalked over to the bushed that had rustled and pried them open, then proceeded to stick his head in-between, only to be welcomed by a warm, moist wind and an, "ACHOO!"  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily, while Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Shippo attempted to escape Inuyasha's wrath by crawling away, but his movement caught his captor's eye and caused him more trouble than if he hadn't.  
  
Inuyasha let out another growl and swiftly grabbed Shippo's tail, holding him upside down, while he wiped his face with the sleeve of his kimono.  
  
"It seems we have a couple of eavesdroppers, no?" Sesshoumaru questioned and walked over, prying apart another bush, about 5 feet away from them and revealed the faces of Kirara and Sango. Both of them were glaring at Shippo, who was being beaten up by Inuyasha.  
  
Sorry it's so short hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter longer.  
  
Princess Crack a' Lackin: O.o We what? Wait I don't to want to know...  
  
Latias gang: Don't worry I plan to continue all my stories.  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Glad you like it. I like this fic the most out of my 3 stories, even though it has the least reviews.  
  
FungiFungusRayne: I not even gonna talk to you...  
  
Yami Rissa: I know how you feel; my friend drew a really crappy version of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. To me it looked like Inuyasha as a girl. shudders  
  
Anime girl 2004: I'm not talking to you either... 


End file.
